Renacimiento
by Freya-X
Summary: Yona al ser la próxima reina regente se encuentra en diferentes protocolos, entre ellos contraer matrimonio cosa que la tiene en un grave predicamento ya que debe decidir si es momento de decir adiós a su amor por Hak; esperando que una carta oportuna de su amiga Lily y viaje para una festividad invernal logre aclarar sus emociones y le de una respuesta. Contenido Lime.


_Nota: La historia puede contener sproilers de los capítulos 150 del manga en adelante_

 **Renacimiento**

 _Tercer año de la era del amanecer reino Kouka_

 _Querida Yona:_

 _Escribo esta carta para hacerte una invitación formal a ser la doncella que recibirá los capullos florales en las próximas fiestas. Sé muy bien que al ser la princesa regente aun estas muy ocupada revisando y renovando los asuntos imperiales antes de tomar oficialmente el trono, pero debo informarte que el oráculo de la diosa Mizu ha pedido específicamente que tú seas la iniciadora de los rituales anuales de la fertilidad y renacimiento de la tierra._

 _Te pido por favor que tomes en cuenta esta invitación._

 _Quedo en espera de tu respuesta._

 _Tú eterna amiga, Lili._

Y con ese simple mensaje Yona decidió hacer un pequeño viaje a la tribu del agua solo acompañada por su guardián Hak y su médico real Yoon, mientras que, a su pesar, los dragones celestiales se quedaron en el palacio real cumpliendo la misión de vigilarlo mientras la princesa imperial estaba ausente.

El sendero de la montaña poco a poco se cubría por la primera nevada del año, señalando el inicio de las festividades más importantes de la Tribu del agua e incluyendo la del reino.

— Te encuentras muy animada — Menciono Hak, mientras trataba de revisar que el camino no fuera peligroso para la princesa.

La joven sonreía abiertamente mientras se acomodaba el abrigo de piel que usaba para ese peregrinaje a la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba el santuario de la diosa Mizu.

—Sabes que esta festividad es mi favorita — el rostro de la pelirroja se ilumino totalmente recordando su infancia — ¡Era tan divertido recibir los regalos a la llegada del capullo! Y según recuerdo, a ti también te gustaba recibir los dulces cada año.

El guardián rodo los ojos azules ocultando la vergüenza. Si, era una celebración muy querida por las personas del reino, ya que los capullos de flores que solo eran cultivados en el templo de Mizu era un símbolo de fertilidad después de una época de nieve, que era dada también por la benevolente diosa que espera que todos los retoños renazcan en primavera, siendo estos esparcidos a los líderes de las tribus como unión entre el reino y una bendición para que toda la tierra renazca, y en la tradición cuando llegaban los capullos a su tribu los adultos regalaran dulces y regalos a los niños como esperanza de que pudieran crecer de forma sana en un futuro como las retoños.

Y claro que él cuando era pequeño adoraba los dulces que le regalaban los mayores, pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir ante su compañera.

— Era parte de la tradición aceptar los regalos, pero eso es solo en el caso de los niños y ahora siendo adulto solo es una festividad para pedir a la diosa abundancia en las tierras.

— Pero Hak, eso no significa que puedes dejar de emocionarte, ¡Mírame a mí! Soy la primera persona que es elegida directamente por el oráculo fuera de la tribu de agua — rebatió la princesa ante la sequedad de su amigo y haciendo un pequeño mohín.

— Me encuentro tan emocionada por ser la primera doncella portadora fuera de la tribu del agua. — recalco la princesa

—Claro que te emocionas con esto, aun sigues siendo una niña — el joven hombre de pelo negro sonrió de lado sabiendo que causaría ante la princesa.

—¡Ya no soy una niña! Tengo veinte años — la princesa cruzo los brazos molesta y frunciendo el ceño. —Soy una adulta capaz y con ilusiones, tú eres el amargado. Si tanto te desagrada esta fiesta le hubieras permitido a Yoon que me acompañara.

Y según como la ceremonia lo marcaba, la doncella portadora siempre seria escoltada por un guardián; aunque por lo regular fuera un soldado de la armada de la tribu del agua, pero con esta ocasión tan fuera de la norma el mismo Hak se ofreció como el guardián.

— Eso está fuera de discusión, yo soy el único que la puede acompañar, soy el único en que puede defender de su propia torpeza. —bromeo Hak, luego llevo la mano a la cabeza de la joven acariciándola levemente, dando a entender que era unas de esas bromas habituales que el guardián suele hacerle a la pelirroja.

Pero por su parte, la chica sintió que su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer por el tacto del hombre y por lo que dijo, pero prefirió ignorarlo con sus propios pensamientos que arrastraba desde hace meses; a pesar de que los conflictos del reino sean parte del pasado y que todos se encontraran viviendo en relativa paz, ella aun no lograba decirle sus sentimientos a su guardián, ahora jefe de armas, y sabiendo que ella misma estaba en la difícil situación de que debe elegir un consorte para poder ser coronada reina… En su mente debía dejar esos sentimientos de adolescente atrás, pero en su corazón quería por lo menos ser capaz de decirle que lo amaba.

La peregrinación al santuario se prolongó durante horas y gracias a la nieve constante era cada vez más difícil seguir el camino, sabían que estaban a una hora crepuscular gracias al color escarlatina de la nieve, pero pronto cuando sentían que nollegarían pudierondivisar el arco rojo que marcaba la entrada del templo de la diosa.

Cuando la pareja cruzo el arco una mujer anciana los esperaba con un traje simple de color rojo con una rama de pino en las manos; era la sacerdotisa guardiana y oráculo de la diosa quien los guiaría.

—Mizu les da la Bienvenida — la mujer alzo los brazos sobre su cabeza agitando la rama de pino.

La princesa y su guardián inclinaron su cabeza en forma respetuosa.

—Por favor les pido que me sigan, es necesario comenzar con su purificación para ser los que custodien los capullos de flores ante el inicio de su viaje. — El apacible rostro de la anciana dio seguridad a los jóvenes quienes la seguían hasta la pagoda principal del santuario.

Al entrar al recinto se pudo observar el amplio salón que lo conformaba, pisos de madera pulida, iluminación leve con antorchas a los costados, en el fondo se erguía una estatua blanca de una mujer de pie sosteniendo las flores características de ella.

—Por favor dejen sus abrigos en este lugar — señalo la mujer a los peregrinos, quienes dejaron las pieles de abrigo para descubrir la ropa tradicional para la ceremonia de color azul y blanco. Cuando lo hacían la mujer tomo un cuenco pequeño que contenía sal.

Disperso de a poco el contenido en la entrada del recinto; la ceremonia comenzaba sellando simbólicamente el templo con una capa de sal y los espíritus malvados no entraran al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el nacimiento de la tierra.

Después, la sacerdotisa cruzo el lugar hasta llegar a los pies de la estatua y encendió gracias a una antorcha una fogata iluminando plenamente a la diosa.

— Tomen su lugar por favor — índico a la pareja quienes caminaban con cuidado de no hacer alguna acción que fuera considerada fuera de las normas del ritual.

La pareja se sentó sobre sus piernas con sus manos sobre las rodillas calladamente esperando otra instrucción de la mujer mayor; ahí pudieron notar que la fogata iluminaba a los cinco capullos que viajarían por todo el reino, justamente al pie de la diosa madre en señal que eran parte de ella.

La mujer animaba a las llamas a que crecieran más gracias a las ramas de pino que arrojaba a la fogata; murmuraba rezos en un lenguaje casi extinto, para luego tomar un cuenco que llevaba algo de nueve en su interior.

— Inclinen sus cabezas por favor — dijo una vez más la sacerdotisa, los jóvenes hicieron una gran reverencia solo usada para momentos que indicaban total sumisión.

Cuando la sacerdotisa logro derretir la nueve que se encontraba en el cuenco, tomo una pequeña rama y la coloco dentro, camino hasta la pareja y comenzó a rosearlos con la rama mientras que recitaba algunas palabras desconocidas para los jóvenes, a pesar de que ellos no podían ver claramente los movimientos de la mujer notaron que lo rodeaba de a poco mientras que pequeñas gotas cálidas cubrían sus ropas.

Cuando término, los jóvenes intuyeron que debían arquear nuevamente sus cuerpos, la sacerdotisa en ese momento cubría con el agua los capullos al pie de la estatua, que gracias la fogata comenzaban a brillar de una especial luz dorada, la anciana entonces detuvo sus oraciones por un segundo y miro los capullos y después dirigió su mirada al rostro de mármol de la estatua, entrecerró los ojos y luego giro y miro levemente la cabeza para ver a la pareja que veía todas su acciones absorta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

La anciana volvió a tomar la rama de pino y continúo rociando para luego arrojar la parte restante del agua dentro de la fogata haciendo que rugiera la flama.

—Que así sea señora — murmuro la anciana sin que sus acompañantes la escucharan.

—Diosa madre bendice a la portadora y a su acompañante para que logren llevar tu símbolo de amor ante el reino — recito al final la sacerdotisa. — La purificación ha concluido — y la fogata de a poco gracias al agua derramada fue muriendo dejando unas leves lenguas de fuego que seguían iluminando a los capullos.

La pareja inclino la cabeza como signo de aceptación de la bendición, se miraron para luego la joven mirar a la señora con sus enormes ojos violáceos —Muchas gracias —

La mujer sonrió, la pareja comenzóa avanzar y entonces una ráfaga de ventisca entro al lugar apagando algunas cuantas antorchas deteniendo en seco a la sacerdotisa, la mujer miro a la estatua una vez mas de forma seria y después miro a la pareja que la veía extrañados.

— La diosa madre me ha dicho que ustedes deben quedarse esta noche — la sacerdotisa se dirigió a ellos — Me temo que llegara pronto una tormenta que cubrirá el camino haciéndoles imposible el regreso a la aldea, por su seguridad es sugerido que se queden esta noche — volvió a repetir notando una leve molestia en el guardián — Pero no se preocupen existe un anexo al lado del templo que es usado regularmente para almacenamiento — intervino rápidamente para así no dejar molestias en la pareja.

— ¿No será un inconveniente para usted? — pregunto la princesa de forma tímida, a pesar de escuchar la sugerencia de la anciana.

—Claro que no mi niña, la diosa con su infinita bondad desea que se queden esta noche — la anciana sonrió aúnmás ante las expresiones tan contrarias que formaban los jóvenes, la chica pelirroja mostraba preocupación en su pequeño rostro mientras el joven de pelo negro la miraba de forma desconfiada. — Usted joven puede ir a revisar el lugar si así lo desea, se encuentra al otro extremo del pasillo a la derecha — adivinando los pensamientos del guardia.

El joven se levantó y camino por todo el salón sin decir alguna palabra tomo el abrigo, salió del templo, pero pudo escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa dirigiéndose a Yona.

—Mi niña, necesito decirte unas cosas muy importantes — La pelirroja asintió y espero a que la anciana se sentara frete a ella. — Dame tus manos, pequeña —

La pelirroja llevo sus manos de frente y las coloco sobre las manos de la anciana, ella comenzó a ver detenidamente las palmas, para luego alzar la cabeza y mirar a la muchacha a los ojos.

—Lo sabía — la mujer mostro sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa — Usted realmente es la princesa regente, pensé que la tribu del agua no tomaría en cuenta mi petición —

Yona denoto un leve sonrojo al encontrarse descubierta.

—Me alegra que este aquí, la diosa madre me pidió que le diera un mensaje muy importante, por eso era estrictamente necesario que viniera — la sacerdotisa soltó la mano derecha de la princesa y comenzó a tocar la palma de la mano mientras cerraba los ojos — Usted es una princesa nacida del fuego, tuvo que enfrentar muchos obstáculos aunque nunca estuvo sola, los cuatro dragones y demás amigos ayudaron a que tu luz despertara…pero — la anciana se detuvo frunciendo el ceño — ¿Dudas? ¿Miedo? ¿Cambio? ¡Ah! — exhalo la sacerdotisa sobresaltando a la joven.

—Ah esto se refiere el mensaje — la anciana cerro la mano de la joven en un puño y la en cerro entre sus manos —Su luz comenzara a brillar a partir de ahora ya que usted lograra encontrar por fin a su compañero — la anciana abrió los ojos y observo el rostro de asombro de la pelirroja, los grandes ojos violetas se habían abierto completamente.

—Me…me han estado mandando proposiciones matrimoniales durante mucho tiempo, pero yo aún no me siento capaz de elegir a nadie, yo…— hablo nerviosa recordando toda la vorágine de emociones que cargaba desde hace tiempo.

—No se preocupe mi niña, la diosa me ha dicho que la guiara durante este frio invierno y para que usted como los capullos al siguiente año florezca como la reina regente — termino de decir la anciana satisfecha de haber logrado su tarea.

Mientras, la joven comenzaba a sentir un dolor pulsante en su pecho; ya había pensado en darse por vencida con su amor, pero ahora escuchar de un oráculo que ella estaría casada al siguiente año con algún noble del que se le había propuesto fue más allá de lo que podía tolerar, el dolor de su corazón era profundo…pero a partir de ahora debía aprender a vivir con él, sus sentimientos no contaban cuando se debe de crecer y muy a su pesar ya no es la adolescente que recorría el reino como un bandolero.

La tormenta comenzaba a arreciar, las luces de la noche no podían ser visibles y la oscuridad estaba presente en la montaña. Hak se encontraba en el almacén esperando a que Yona llegara, cuando termino de inspeccionar el lugar donde se quedarían detrás de puertas para escuchar la última parte de la conversación de la sacerdotisa y la princesa, pudo notar que la joven no se encontraba muy animada, y que a pesar de que la anciana mujer le pidiera que le acompañase a la cocina por unos alimentos ella solo podía sonreír forzadamente.

No sucedía de forma común esta mueca en ella, la última vez que la vio de esa manera es cuando sucedió el derrocamiento de su primo y que este se auto expulsara del reino para nunca ser visto. Él y los dragones notaron la terrible tristeza de la princesa, pero cuando fueron capaces de regresar al palacio y que su vida comenzara a tomar rumbo la chica comenzó a sonreír con naturalidad. Pero ¿En esta ocasión sería igual? ¿Solo necesitaban esperar para que ella misma pudiera resolver su dolor?

Hak era ahora el jefe de armas del reino y sabía que ya no podía tener el mismo trato con la princesa que cuando estuvieron viajando en el pasado, sabía que ella iba a tomar el trono y él…solo la volvería a ver de lejos mientras era amada por otro hombre, es decir, alguna vez le grito sus sentimientos al encontrarse acorralado pero poco tiempo después tuvo que retractarse al ver que la pobre chica no sabía actuar ante él, por eso termino diciendo que la quería como una compañera, una aliada en las batallas… vamos, su mejor amiga.

El hombre bufo entonces al recordar los centenares de cartas que llegaban diariamente para pedir la mano de la princesa, es que ningún hombre era ciego ante su belleza; la figura frágil pero voluptuosa, el rostro fino y con unos enormes ojos violetas enmarcados por pestañas negras y largas; y su pelo, ¡oh! Su cabello de color del amanecer que siempre mantenía recogido en peinados altos por los estándares de la corte, pero élsabía que ese hermoso cabello era tan largo como para cubrirle toda la espala.

Yona se convirtió en la tentación de cualquier hombre que la mirase, y él, aun la seguía amando con la misma intensidad que desde el primer día. La deseaba, y la deseaba con locura; pero debía mantenerse como el mejor amigo para ella, sería un pecado tan siquiera tocar una fina hebra de cabello, ya que si llegaba a eso no sería capaz de retener la bestia que contenía dentro.

Entonces recordó lo que dijo el oráculo, su princesa contraria matrimonio… alguien la alejaría, la tomaría y acariciaría ese cabello rojo. Sintió una puñalada atravesando su pecho; no quería entregarla, no quería verla sonreírle a otro hombre que no fuera él… así de simple. Maquino entonces un plan: cuando ese hombre destinado llegara, él se encargaría de desaparecerlo antes de que pueda ser capaz de tocar si quiera un mechón de cabello de la princesa, sí señor, nadie en el mundo podría tocar a su princesa estando vivo.

La puerta del almacén se abrió, el hombre de pelo negro giro su cabeza para ver que entraba la joven pelirroja con una charola de comida, el rostro de la chica continuaba con la sonrisa fingida.

—Traigo la cena — la joven se sentó al lado de su guardián — puedes tomar lo que quieras, yo no siento mucho apetito — murmuro la joven, tomando estratégicamente una bola hecha con arroz y llevándosela a la boca para que así el hombre no pudiera recriminarle de que no comía nada.

Yona al terminar el bocado se levantó y comenzó a ver los objetos que se almacenaban en las estanterías, logro ver futones y mantas viejas que servirían para dormir cómodamente en esa ocasión, intento sacarlas de entre el estante que se encontraban, pero eran pesadas,— Esta atorado — murmuro la chica mientras jalaba sin llegar a un gran resultado, cuando sintió el calor corporal de Hak detrás de ella, el hombre con un simple movimiento pudo sacar las cosas.

— Has pedido fuerza princesa — dijo el hombre mientras llevaba los futones al lugar donde dormirían.

La pelirroja miraba sus acciones mientras tomaba una manta —Es normal, han pasado años desde nuestra época de prófugos — la chica llevo las mantas hasta su compañero, el entonces pudo notar un leve brillo de alegría en los ojos violeta. — Fue una época difícil, pero aprendí tantas cosas, conocí a las personas que más amo…— la voz de la joven comenzó a quebrarse.

Hak detuvo su tarea y se sentó frente a la joven quien se había arrodillado y su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza, luego la princesa de forma inconsciente se acomodó de tal manera que ella abrazaba sus piernas —Sabes Hak, el oráculo hoy me dijo algo de mi futuro — dijo la princesa a su amigo.

— ¿Es tan malo? — pregunto el hombre ocultando todas sus emocionesy sabiendo a que se refería.

—Es sobre la elección de consorte, en parte es una buena noticia ya que lograre ser nombrada reina pero…yo — La pelirroja empuño las manos mientras que los colores se subían al rostro — Me gusta alguien, pero me es inalcanzable… no sé si seré capaz de amar a alguien más—

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Yona, su princesa, amaba a alguien que ella no debía ¿Qué es inalcanzable? Nadie es tan superior como para decirse mejor que una princesa ¿Quién era ese idiotaque osaba a quitarle su Yonaademás de sentirse tan importante? A menos que esta persona no estuviera a su lado.

Y como si el frio hubiera aumentado más al descubrir la respuesta… Soo-Won. ¡Claro! Se largó del reino después de decir todos sus motivos y quedar como un pobre mártir dejando a Yona a en un lamentable estado, él mismo se sintió deshecho ya que era su amigo de infancia y por todo lo que hizo en el pasado juro asesinarlo, pero al final no pudo terminar con esa tarea; lo dejo ir solo por su princesa, quien le rogo con lágrimas en los ojos no lastimarlo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde de años sabía que la princesa sentía algo por y era claro que ese…ejem…tipo era a quien Yona seguía amando, siempre fue así desde que era niños, inocentemente siempre pensó que le perdono la vida por el hecho de ser su único familiar directo y a ella le dolía nunca volverlo a ver. ¡Pero claro! ¡Sí! Era evidente,es alguien inalcanzable porque no sabía dónde se encontraba o si seguía vivo.

Ya sabía la verdad, el dueño del corazónde la princesa, por eso cuando le confesó su amor actuaba tan rara, simplemente porque el que ella amaba era otro… la sed de sangre e impotencia regresaron a su interior, lo hubiera matado en ese tiempo para ahorrarse todo lo que está pasando. ¿Porque fue tan idiota? Si lo hubiera matado, la princesa seria libre de amarlo a él.

Hak comenzó a cerrar los ojos con pesadez para no ía dolor, enojo y celos; si continuaba así no sería capaz de controlarse y quizás la dañaría, la mujer no tenía la culpa de que la amara de esa manera y mucho menos de no corresponderle. Él era el que debía sufrir por ese dolor.

Pero como si el mismo ambiente deseara terminar la cadena de pensamientos de guardián, una ventana del almacén se abrió de golpe gracias al viento y nieve que causaba la tormenta cubriéndolo con una ligera capa de nieve, el hombre se levantó rápidamente cerrando la ventana y luego miro a su princesa, ella tenía nieve en su cuerpo y cabeza que de apoco se derretía, pero la chica tenía una mirada vacía sin percatarse acaso de su situación.

—¡Princesa! — Hak comenzó a buscar algo para secarse. Debía comportarse como siempre,la nieve le sirvió un poco para no salir corriendo de ahí a asesinar alguna pobre alma inocente, actúa normal, actúa normal… — ¡Necesita secarse o se enfermara! —

Yona miro la nieve y luego comprendió lo que estaba pasando al sentir el frio en su piel, se levantó de su lugar y al igual que Hak comenzó a buscar algo con que secarse, no sin antes buscar entre su cabeza la horquilla que sujetaba su cabello para poderlo liberarlo del peinado y que fuera más fácil de secar.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el guardián quien miro de reojo como el cabello rojizo se soltaba de apoco por la espalda de la mujer, invitándolo a que fuera tocado, invadiendo una tremenda calidez como un fuego incendiándolo en su interior, necesitaba apagar aquella flama.

La princesa continuaba buscando en los estantes hasta que encontró una ligera manta que podría servir, pero al instante sintió que los brazos de Hak la encerraban; ella volteo y pudo ver que el hombre de pelo negro la miraba de forma intensa.

— ¿Hak? —Pregunto la joven extrañada, nunca en su vida vio ese tipo de expresión en el hombre — To…toma — ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Hizo la seña de darle la manta a su amigo, pero este no la tomo. Al contrario, él se mantenía quieto aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

Pasaron algunos segundos que para la pelirroja los sintió como una eternidad, su cuerpo a pesar de estar empapado sentía calor, era incomodo el silencio, la respiración entrecortada de los dos y esa mirada en los ojos azules eran los peores... Creía que podía ver a través de ella, conociendo sus sentimientos se sentía desnuda. ¿Así se siente un conejo enfrente a un tigre que se lo comerá?

Hak por fin hizo un movimiento, llevo su mano derecha a un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado al rostro a la princesa, paso sus dedos entre las finas hebras hasta llegar a las puntas y a continuación hizo algo inesperado para la chica; el joven se llevó el mechón al rostro oliéndolo y dándole un ligero beso, su deseo interior comenzó a desbordarse solo al ver objeto de deseo ante sus ojos, era prohibido… pero ya no podía retenerse.

A Yona, esa acción ocasiono que por una razón sintiera una extraña sensación en el estómago y las piernas comenzaran a temblarle, no podía pensar en nada solo observar, sentía miedo, pero a la vez quería saber que era lo que pasaría. ¿Por qué ese beso en su cabello lo sintió arder en todo su cuerpo? Y aúnmás, deseo que la besara mil veces hasta llegar a lo más profundo de ella.

—Princesa… — dijo Hak, con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado. Él no sabía porque la llamaba, por un momento pensó en decirle que corriera, que se alejara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero el cálido aliento de la chica se acababa de convertir en una pequeña muestra que ofrecía ese cuerpo, no solo el cabello era que lo volvía loco también era… — Yona — la voz de Hak eran rasposa casi como un ruego, a la princesa le causaba escalofríos cuando le volvió a llamar, pero esta vez con su nombre de pila. Ya le llamaba así tantas veces aunque en este momento fue diferente, su corazón casi sale de su pecho.

—¿Sí? — apenas y la vos de la mujer se alcanzó a escuchar.

Entonces Hak continuo en silencio y dejando la pregunta de la pelirroja en el aire, el simplemente se limitó a verla de nuevo a los ojos. La chica tenía el rostro adorablemente enrojecido, sus ojos eran de un temeroso cervatillo observando cada movimiento, por su respiración estaba nerviosa, constantemente se mordía los labios, se veía tan adorable y tentadora.

El sentido común se fue ya desde hace mucho tiempoy al descubrir que ella era su tentación, su pérdida de juicio, su razón de seguir existiendo, el solo hecho de imaginar que la mujer aquí presente fuera de otro ymostraría ese rostro de tierna incertidumbre ante el primer contacto con un hombre, le llenaba de ira. Necesitaba tenerla, reclamarla ante al mundo, necesitaba hacerla suya para así nunca, nunca entregarla y que nadie más que él supiera como es el rostro de lujuria y placer de la princesa.

El hombre de cabello negro llevo su rostro al cuello de la mujer haciendo que esta brincara del asombro mientras que su mano izquierda se posó en la espalda a la altura de la cintura. Hak descanso a escasos centímetros sus labios de la piel de la clavícula.

—No puedo, no quiero— susurro, haciendo que su aliento le provocara escalofríos a la princesa. — No quiero — repitió. No quería entregarla, ella le pertenecía y estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier tipo de consecuencia al llevar a cabo su deseo tan egoísta.

Debía borrar de las memorias de esa chica la presencia de ese tipo que decía amar y la abandono, la haría gritar su nombre para que solo él fuera dueño de todos sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? — Yona pregunto inocentemente, llena de nervios y emociones nuevas. Sentía frio y a la vez calor, sus fuerzas no respondían y pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría; el sentir el aliento del hombre tan cerca de ese lugar la dejaba sin aliento, deseaba tanto estrecharlo y unirlo más a su cuerpo, quería sentirlo, quería sentir ese calor y olvidar lo que existe fuera de ese almacén.

Y como si el escuchar la voz tímida de la princesa fuera el último detonante, para que el atisbo de cordura se perdiera, Hak comenzó a besar y luego saborear el cuello de la mujer. Ahí pudo probar la piel blanca y suave, ella dejo de respirar pero luego soltó un suspiro, pudo sentir que el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a perder fuerza así que tomo su cintura con ambas manos, separo sus labios de la piel para incorporarse y ver su rostro.

Si anteriormente le pareció tiernamente tentadora, ahora era el rostro de la seducción, la chica había cerrado los ojos, sus mejillas mantenía el rubor pero ahora los labios naturalmente rojos estaban entre abiertos, a Yona cuando sintió el roce de los labios en su cuello tuvo una explosión de sensaciones; pudo sentir un poco el filo de sus dientes, cosa que la dejo sin respiración, pero poco después la saliva comenzó a cubrir su piel acelerado más su corazón, cuando sintió que terminaba llevo su manos a la espalda de su guardián

—Hak… — un pequeño susurro salió de los labios; era un ruego para que continuara. Solo fue un pequeño momento, pero esa acción era tan hechizante que la deseaba una vez más.

El hombre busco su boca y la tomo bruscamente con la suya, recordó entonces que alguna vez probo esos labios, aunque en esa ocasión fue ella quien le robo el beso, que fue un simple y nervoso roce de labios. Él se había quedado en shock, dejándolo el recuerdo como un impulso que no paso y ocultándolo muy profundo en sus memorias.

Pero en este momento pudo sentir y disfrutar el sabor de su boca; este se convertiría en un beso seductor, un verdadero beso que haría que la princesa no lo olvidara. Introdujo la lengua para poder profundizar más, por las acciones de la pelirroja sabíaque era su primer beso real, se sentía tan pleno saberse el único y también sentir que la chica buscaba corresponderle de la misma manera, ella comenzaba a aprender.

Yona bajo tímidamente las sus manos al pecho de la espalda de Hak y sus pies se alzaron para poder alcanzar mejor sus labios. No sabía que estaba pasando, si era lo correcto para ella…pero ya no existía un retorno o algo más allá, para ella su amigo de infancia era el único hombre que deseaba amar plenamente.

Sintió entonces que era levantada del suelo por los brazos de su guardián y la cargaba por entre el lugar hasta depositarla en una superficie suave, de forma tan delicada que apenas si sintió que ahora se encontraba recostada y el cuerpo del joven la cubría rompieron el beso por unos segundos.

La princesa miro a su acompañante; la mirada hambrienta continuaba en los ojos azules pero un gran sonrojo cubría al rostro del guardián. Se sintió dichosa, lo amaba tanto así tal cual.

La pareja tuvo una conversación silenciosa donde los ojos del guardián la veía preguntando si era correcto continuar con lo que estaba pasando, ya que a partir de ese punto no se podría detener Si bien,él estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier tipo de consecuencia pero le preocupaba ella, por su parte la princesa con sus ojos violáceos lo miraba con ternura y una chispa de erotismo invitándolo a que todo lo que fuera a pasar seria porque ella también lo deseaba. Las manos de la joven se movieron al rostro del hombre acariciándolo y luego bajándolo para así continuar con un beso tan apasionado como el primero.

Ya no importaba más.

La tormenta nocturna continúo hasta muy entrada la noche, siendo solo ella la única testigo de lo que sucedió en aquel almacén… dos jóvenes que pudieron romper sus barreras y amarse profundamente.

A la mañana el sol retomó su posición en lo alto rodeado de un cielo azul, la tormenta de la noche pasada pareciera que no fuera más que un ligero recuerdo gracias a la nueve que cubría el lugar con un manto blanco.

La anciana mujer comenzaba a despedir a los peregrinos quienes continuaban con su misión de llevar los capullos los cuales estaban cuidadosamente colocados en una canasta y llevados por el joven guardián.

—Tengan un buen viaje — despidió la mujer con una ligera reverencia — Espero alguna visita en el futuro de ambos — menciono la mujer mirando a la pareja que parece hubiera saltado todo lo que estaban cargando en su interior un día antes.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación— la princesa regreso la reverencia, después miro a su acompañante quien movía un poco la cabeza de agradecimiento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la pareja se perdió de la vista de la sacerdotisa ella sonrió y dio media vuelta para regresar al salón y continuar con sus deberes sin antes murmurar a sí misma.

—Usted mi señora, es una Diosa muy benevolente sin duda — rio ligeramente entrando al templo, sabiendo entonces que significaban las señales que le había ofrecido en el rito de purificación.

Al pie de la montaña esperaba Lili y sus guardianas girando de un lado a otro ya que el viaje estaba tardando más de lo esperado, por lo regular el rito de bajar los capullos del templo de la diosa no tomaba más allá de un día pero el clima de ayer no fue lo esperado y soltándose una tormenta podría poner en peligro a la pareja, solo esperaba que los chicos estuvieran en ese momento en el templo y lograran resguardarse.

Yoon por su parte comenzaba a guardar algunos medicamentos para el congelamiento decidido a hacer un equipo de búsqueda, pero antes de que se lograra completar algo una pareja bajaba de apoco por el camino, celebrando que habían hecho la valiosa tarea con éxito.

Lili corrió rápidamente a abrazar a su amiga felicitándola por todo lo logrando y llorando de alegría del que estuviera bien.

 _Fragmento del diario de Lili_

 _Quinto año la era del amanecer reino Kouka_

 _Hoy es el aniversario de la celebración invernal y pronto saldrá en peregrinación la doncella de este año, pero, ahora en retrospectiva, ese invierno de hace dos años donde la princesa celestialfue la encargadaes uno de los más recordados del reino y que próximamente podría tener la categoría de ser legendario gracias al festival de la diosa Mizu. Los capullos de esa ocasión parecían tener un poder especial irradiando en su interior, podría decirse que se marcó un renacimiento histórico en el reino algo que continuaría hasta ahora, con la coronación oficial de Yona a dos estaciones después y sus alianzas con algunos reinos vecinos._

 _También recuerdo que todas las tribus quedaron maravillados al florecimiento de los capullos en la primavera, ya que ese año fue uno de los más fértiles en mucho tiempo._

 _Pero lo más importante ese invierno es recordado por una noticia increíble y la pauta para que el reino retomara su gloria: el anuncio oficial desde el palacio celestial, aunque yo lo sabía unos días atrás, se confirmaba felizmente que la próxima reina regente, mi mejor amiga Yona, contraria matrimonio con el jefe de armas, parte de la tribu del viento y que además llevaba en su vientre un pequeño ser._

 _Dejando como leyenda local en las jóvenes que aquellas que son doncellas del capullo al cumplir encontraran el amor de su vida y se casaran alabo de unas temporadas. Ya existe una lista de espera por la cantidad de chicas que se ofrecen, y ahora que lo pienso quizás yo misma me postulare al siguiente año tal vez encuentre a alguien y forme un buen matrimonio como el de Hak y Yona._

 **Fin**

Nota de escritora:

Hola querido lector esta historia fue originalmente hecha para un concurso en un grupo sobre mangas Josei y Shojo al que pertenezco, las bases eran hacerlas a partir de una idea navideña o invernal junto con una compañera, así que esta historia no es totalmente mi idea, además de que ella fue la que creo unas muy lindas imágenes que acompaña la historia, la que está en portada es una de ellas.

El resultado del concurso solo llegue al tercer lugar pero quería compartirles aquello que siento como un pequeño deseo de muchas personas que siguen este increíble manga

Técnicamente es mi primera historia con contenido erótico, me costó bastante trabajo (me puse como una cereza roja) asi que espero de verdad les agradara y como detalle final la diosa Mizu fue ligeramente inspirada en la diosa del mar del sur de china Mazu (Matsu).

Muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer este humilde trabajo

 _ **Créditos:**_

Personajespertenecientes

Mizuho Kusanagi

Idea original de Fanfiction

Freya-x

Nalu99

Escrito

Freya-x

Ilustraciones

Nalu99

Nota final: pronto publicare nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia no pierdan paciencia


End file.
